doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Origins of Boe (TV story) (The Time Lord)
So what makes this a Christmas special is the following: *I want the Doctor to go back to Biblical times and somehow involve himself in the nativity story. As such, the story would feature King Herod as a main antagonist, but where would the Silence come in? I'm thinking that perhaps the Silence intends to punish Herod for the Massacre of the Innocents, so it asks the Doctor for help... I'd like some help developing this plot if anyone is interested. I'm feeling like I should focus on the nativity story and just scrap the Silence...but I like how the organization's involvement makes the episode title a pun on the famous Christmas song... Some assistance please! Thank you in advance! - The Time Lord (talk) 03:24, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::The Silence can be involved in a number of roles as no one will remember them. They could have bee the creatures that influenced the Kings decision to carry out the massacre in order to get the attention of the Doctor, but like I said they can have a wide variety of roles. I would suggest trying to write the first few thousand words of the story and see how it plays out as I more often than not think of plot idea whilst in the writing process. Hope this helps! - Turtlecake365 (talk) 11:22, June 2, 2015 (UTC) See, that's not how I do things. I like to plan everything out from start to finish, and then I write it down. The more I think about this, the more I feel like I should just scrap the members of the Silence. They were pretty much only relevant to the Eleventh Doctor and seemingly disappeared from the universe after he regenerated...they don't have a goal or reason to exist once he's gone. At least right now, I can't think of a plausible reason for them to return or a good excuse for why they have...On the other hand, I feel like there is not enough sci-fi in this episode if it is straight-up "the Doctor travels to Biblical times, just before the birth of Jesus Christ, thus he is present on the first Christmas Day." - The Time Lord (talk) 15:02, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I can definitely see your point on the Silence, they are very difficult to write into a story. I've tried and did not think they were explained in my story as it is very difficult to explain them. Perhaps an original villain would better suit a story of the Biblical times, I cannot think off many villains from the Whoniverse who could fit into such a story and with good reason. ::But saying that a Christmas story is normally fairly light hearted and the antagonist(s) usually do not play a large role in the plot. There seem to be many different takes on the nativity play that you could take and interpret. You can always rewrite an episode if you do not like how it turns out first time. Many writers usually do a first draft where they get the ideas down and can get an idea of the plot, most first drafts are bad. But they do provide you with a plot and can give extra ideas for your story and when making a second draft you can incorporate other ideas. ::Overall it is fully up to you how you may set out your story, Silent Night is a fantastic title and I am sure it will be an epic production with excellent characters and moments, just try to differentiate it from the original otherwise it will become predictable. - Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:19, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Light-hearted, yes, but I had a nightmare once that involved the dream crabs from "Last Christmas!" :P I'm thinking the story will just feature King Herod as the main antagonist (he was a harsh, cruel leader); he will have a similar role to the Sheriff of Nottingham from Robot of Sherwood. This way, the Doctor can have more involvement with the story of the first Christmas. My Doctor isn't exactly a comical one, so the major theme of this story will be hope. Not to push religion down anyone's throats, but specifically the hope of salvation that came with the birth of Jesus Christ. No one should worry, though, because I plan to play more to the Doctor Who side of this tale than the religious one. Alas, if the Silence is removed from the plot, I'll have to rename this episode and then cease to use the promo image I added...What a shame. - The Time Lord (talk) 15:37, June 2, 2015 (UTC)